


coffee, black

by vividality



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Everybody Lives, F/F, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Stiles Wears Glasses, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividality/pseuds/vividality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is a glasses-wearing barista and Derek is a grump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee, black

**Author's Note:**

> well this is my first fic ever, and i realize it's pretty short but i just really wanted to be able to contribute something to the sterek fandom, even if i am not that great of a writer. constructive criticism is appreciated as this is my first work and i wrote this in fifteen minutes at 2 am. also i suck at titles and could not think of anything else. thanks for reading

It's only six-forty-six in the morning when Lydia sails into the cafe in a whirlwind of curled red hair and flowery perfume. Isaac Lahey is trailing behind her, looking rather like a lost puppy, holding a thick book in one hand and a coffee in the other (Stiles knows he brought it for Scott, even though they have a perfectly fine coffee machine here, because this is a coffee shop and it's kinda what they do). He's adorned in his usual pretentious scarf, the kind Stiles would ordinarily mock, but Isaac looks particularly adorable this Saturday, with his curly fair hair and big eyes, so Stiles decides to cut him some slack.  


Towards the back of the shop, Kira and Malia are chatting away over hot chocolate, Kira smiling shyly and Malia laughing loudly. Stiles feels pleased with their relationship, because he was the one who introduced them. He also, with no small amount of meddling, got Allison and Lydia together as well. He feels like quite the matchmaker, even if his own romantic life is a bit stale. Stiles himself is standing idly behind the counter, staring at the glass door. His glasses are slightly askew on his face, and his dark hair is a bit mussed on the top, but he looks otherwise socially acceptable. He has a reason for his slight messiness, however. In approximately three minutes, Derek Hale will saunter into the cafe and stare at the chalkboard menu for two minutes, and then proceed to examine the glass case of pastries for another two minutes. He will then point out every single flaw of Stiles' shop, from the slightly smudged counter (courtesy of Scott and his lazy ass) to the light in the corner of the ceiling that always flickers. It seems trivial, but this is Stiles' favorite part of the day. He's had a crush on his newfound rival for the last six months since Derek started patronizing the coffee shop. In another universe, where Stiles is hot and confident and exceedingly suave, he would have asked Derek on a date on the first day he came in. But unfortunately, Stiles is stuck in this universe, full of grumpy-but-still-gorgeous men named Derek Hale.  


Lydia heaves an impatient yet elegant sigh, then taps her heel on the floor exasperatedly. She's probably Stiles' closest friend, next to his dear Scotty of course, despite his high-school crush on her that has long since faded away. Isaac, still behind her, sighs exaggeratedly as well.  


"Stiles. Are you even there?" She says sharply, yet still with a ton of attitude, because she's Lydia Martin and she's practically perfect in every way.  


Stiles slips out of his daze and tries to pay attention to Lydia, whose four-inch-heel is still tapping delicately on the tile. He tries to focus on her face, but his eyes keep slipping to the glass door where Derek Hale could appear any moment now. Lydia is saying something now, and is probably becoming increasingly more irritated by the second. Luckily Scott slips around Stiles to the counter and takes her order. Stiles feels vaguely grateful to Scott for saving him from most likely murder.  


Isaac is staring wistfully at Scott from the shelter of Lydia's form, and Scott knocks over an entire stack of cups trying to smile back at him and then trips over nothing. If Stiles was in any way present, he might have felt a sense of endearment or fondness, but he isn't, because his eyes are still locked on the door which Derek Hale is now stepping through and Stiles' heart quickens drastically and he hopes he didn't let out the gasp he thought he did.  


Stiles rushes over to the register and nearly bulldozes poor Scott over in his haste, who is still trying to smile at Isaac while making Lydia's venti-iced-lowfat-mocha-latte-with-soy-milk-and-half-a-pump-of-vanilla. Derek takes his time critiquing the cafe, with his usual level of grumpiness, but Stiles swears he sees Derek's clear, hopeful eyes meet his and then look away. And after he takes Derek's order (coffee, black) he sneaks a few glances at him while he's waiting, because Derek looks even more striking than he did yesterday or the day before that. Stiles suddenly feels intensely grateful that Derek chose to grow out his beard a few months ago. Derek's eyes are green-grey-blue and are situated perfectly under his dark eyebrows, and when he smiles a little bit with his stupid bunny-teeth, something inside Stiles snaps. He wants to kiss the stupid bunny-teeth and steal Derek's worn leather jacket and wake up in the morning with Derek beside him. So he leans quickly over the counter and grabs him by the collar of his shirt and kisses him, hard. He misses Derek's mouth by a quarter-inch and he upsets the jar full of tips so that the coins go clattering everywhere, but he smells Derek's aftershave and he can feel Derek grinning (who knew he was even capable of grinning) against the kiss, so he figures it's okay. He feels Derek pull him in closer and they kiss again, and it's more sweet and light than the first one. When he pulls away, Derek is honest-to-goodness beaming, Scott has dropped Lydia's latte, and Kira and Malia are clapping. Lydia is standing proudly off to the side with her arms folded and chin tilted up, as if she somehow orchestrated all of this.  


The bell on the door clangs and Allison glides gracefully in, saying, "What happened?"  


Stiles laughs and answers, "Oh nothing, just that this is the best freaking day of my life and I think Derek Hale loves me and basically the entire universe is finally in order."

Allison just smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated. after reading this over, i've decided i will probably edit this as it seems a bit incomplete. however i will probably do this sometime when i'm not running on only three hours of sleep. *yawn*


End file.
